Trois jours
by Bau-Cho
Summary: La guerre contre Hadès était désormais finie. Celui-ci, ayant reconnu ses torts, décida de ramener à la vie tous les Chevaliers morts au combat : de la génération de Tenma à celle de Seiya. Notre cher dieu des enfers y ajouta également quelques bonus comme une santé d'enfer pour TOUS les chevaliers.


****Di********sclaimer ****: Rien de la série Saint Seiya ne m'appartient, tant mieux vous me direz...quoique...

**Oeuvre **: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas/ Saint Seiya

****Rating ****: M

**Genre **: Romance, Lemon, **Guimauve**

****Titre ****: Trois jours..._(Par le sourcil de Rhadamanthe, mes titres sont aussi pourris que mon orthographe XD)_

****Paring : ******Kardia x Degel**

**Avec un Milo très mure (WTF?), un Camus très...Camus et deux Chevaliers aussi excités qu'une petite Vierge lors de sa première fois =3 (Non Shaka tu n'es pas visé, Asmita non plus...Fudo non plus *sifflote*). ****Désolé pour la façon très « Guimauve » dont j'ai écris cette One shot ^^ », en espérant qu'elle vous plaise .**

**_**ENJOY ! **_**

* * *

**Trois jours...**

_La guerre contre Hadès était désormais finie. Celui-ci, ayant reconnu ses torts, décida de ramener à la vie tous les Chevaliers morts aux combats : de la génération de Tenma à celle de Seiya. Notre cher dieu des enfers y ajouta également quelques bonus comme une santé d'enfer pour **TOUS** les chevaliers._

**C'est ici que notre histoire commence...**

Cela fait maintenant trois jours qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie...trois longues journées sans que Degel ne vienne le voir. Lui ! L'ancien chevalier d'or du Scorpion, son « meilleur ami » comme il l'appelait à l'époque.

Trois jours peuvent paraître courts pour beaucoup d'entre nous mais pas pour Kardia. Bien sur, ils se croisaient quelques fois : à l'heure du repas ou bien à l'entraînement, mais il n'y avait jamais plus qu'un simple « Bonjour » suivit d'un « à bientôt ». Kardia avait beau chercher le pourquoi du comment de cet éloignement, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

-Raah ! J'en peux plus ! Je comprend rien !

Le cris de son aîné fit accourir Milo dans la pièce, qui était censé être une chambre, où celui-ci se trouvait. Sans grande surprise, l'actuel chevalier trouva son prédécesseur la tête contre le bureau, blasé et complètement lessivé comme chaque soir depuis ses TROIS fameux jours.

-Eh ben, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mon vieux

-Je suis pas vieux !

Milo toussota à ses mots, plus de 222 ans quand même, c'était pas mal. Il prit un tabouret et vint s'installer près de son « colocataire ». Il le fixa longtemps, attendant une réaction de la part de cette grosse larve déprimée. Il conclut :

-Degel...n'est ce pas ?

-Bravo, t'as gagné un cookie !

-Merci, moi aussi je t'aime. Plus sérieusement...tu compte rester ,tel un gros tas, à déprimer encore longtemps ?

A ces mots, l'ancien Chevalier se redressa. Un visage gonflé par ces trois nuits d'insomnie, il agrippa brutalement le col de son héritier. Milo garda son calme.

-Écoute-moi bien gamin ! C'est pas parce TOI et TON verseau vous coulez tranquillement des jours heureux que c'est la même pour tout le monde !

-Tu es guéri Kardia...

-Pardon ?

Il écarquilla les yeux. Quel lien sa, désormais, jadis maladie avait à faire dans leur conversation. Le regard de Milo ne plaisantait pas, c'est avec un visage ferme et sûr de lui qu'il lui avait adressé ces paroles. Kardia le lâcha doucement, il se rassit ensuite suivit de près par l'actuel gardien de la huitième maison.

-Qu'est ce que ça à voir ?

-Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est Degel qui calmait tes fièvres à l'époque...

-Oui...Et... ?

-T'as toujours rien compris ? T'es un abrutis ou tu le fait exprès ?

-Si tu pouvais tout m'expliquer d'une traite, je comprendrais sûrement mieux !

-C'est bon, calme-toi ! Degel doit sûrement penser qu'il ne te sers plus à rien. Il se voyait peut-être juste comme ton docteur ou alors..

-Mais c'est faux !

Kardia se leva d'un coup, un sentiment de rage et de tristesse se mélangeaient pour laisser place à une franchise indétrônable .

-Il est bien plus qu'un simple toubib ou je ne sais quelles conneries encore ! C'est un ami, un vrai...même plus ! C'est...c'est...

L'ancien scorpion se calmit, se réinstalla ensuite sur sa chaise et baissa légèrement la tête.

-C'est Degel...

-Pourquoi tu ne va pas lui dire directement ?

Kardia sursauta, regarda Milo droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci continua :

-Vous vous connaissez depuis fort fort longtemps, il t'écoutera et tous redeviendra comme avant. Même plus qui sait ?

-Milo...

-Allez file vite avant que je te plante mon dard dans le derrière !

-Hey, c'est ma réplique ça !

Les deux chevaliers ricanèrent en se partageant un splendide sourire qui en disait long sur la complicité qui s'était installée entre eux.

-J'y vais ! Qu'Antares soit avec moi

-Bonne chance le vieux !

-Je suis pas vieux !

/

Dans une grande bibliothèque, Camus et Degel sirotaient tranquillement leurs petits thés quand une sonnerie signifiant un nouveau message sur le portable de Camus vint perturber ce calme moment.

-Tiens ? C'est Milo...

-Je ne comprend toujours rien à cette Technologie moderne.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je t'apprendrais tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Bon, monsieur me désir pour ce soir. Je te laisse le temple.

-Tu peut compter sur moi.

Après un signe de main en direction de son « colocataire »Camus partit donc en direction du temple du scorpion. En sortant de sa demeure, un léger sourire ce dessina sur ses lèvres. Milo lui avait extrêmement bien détaillé la petite conversation qu'il avait eu avec l'ancien Scorpion plus tôt. Sur qui il tomba après avoir traversé le temple du Capricorne.

-Tient ? Camus ?

-Bien le bonsoir à toi aussi mon cher Kardia.

-Mais...

-Tu te demande ce que je fait là ? J'allais voir mon cher et tendre amant pour une magnifique et torride nuit.

-Euh...

-Sur ce...je te dit à très bientôt.

Camus descendit les marches avec toute la classe qu'un Français pouvait avoir. Il adressa un dernier signe à Kardia, puis repris sa route. Celui-ci resta perplexe pendant un certain temps.

-Euh ouais...à toi aussi...bonne soirée Camus. Hé, faut que je me dépêche ! Il se fait tard !

Kardia repris son chemin de plus belle. Parcourant la maison du Capricorne à toute vitesse et sans surprise à la vue des invités de signe Sagittaire qu'il y avait avec les hôtes de la demeure. Il arriva devant le temple du Verseau. Il inspira un bon coup...puis expira...il re-inspira pour re-expirer...il n'essaya même pas de compter le nombre de fois qu'il fit ces gestes.

-Aller ! Cette fois c'est la bonne !...Ah, mais non ! Et si il aimait quelqu'un...et si il était devenu hétéro ? Mais non qu'est ce que je raconte moi encore...Peut être qu'il aime Unity ?! Non...Non..

Il resta longtemps devant la onzième maison à imaginer les choses les plus improbables concernant son gardien. Il se frappa violemment le visage.

-Arrête de penser à des trucs aussi stupide Kardia ! Tu ne sera pas fixé avant de lui avoir parlé! Aller...je me lance...à la une...à la deux...A la tr...!

Au moment même où il se décida d'ouvrir la porte, elle s'ouvrit d'elle même. Accompagné d'un Degel, légèrement vêtue d'un haut noir et d'un large pantalon blanc. Il fit lui-même surpris de tomber sur Kardia à une heure aussi tardive et ainsi vêtue : un haut à manche courte blanc, qui tombait sur ses épaule et un jean...aussi large que son propre pantalon. Kardia était toujours aussi négligé. Il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne par ce côté glacial qui le caractérisait.

-K...Kardia ?! Quelle surprise.

Kardia n'avait toujours pas bouger, la bouche toujours ouverte par la surprise. Il reprit vite ses esprits et, maladroitement, agrippa Degel par les épaules.

-D...Degel ! Écoute-moi bien ! Tu n'es pas et n'a jamais été qu'un simple toubib pour moi !

A ces mots, les joues de Degel rosèrent à vue d'oeil. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il détourna son regard de Kardia.

-Tu es...Tu as toujours été un ami pour moi ! Même plus qu'un simple ami...

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de Degel, il se dégagea des mains de Kardia, avec la précaution de ne pas croiser son regard.

-Kardia, qu'est ce que tu...

Kardia continua de plus belle, son cœur battait aussi fort que la première fois que l'ancien chevalier du Verseau l'avait soigné.

-Mon cœur souffre encore Degel ! Il a mal...

Cette phrase stupéfia le onzième gardien sur le coup. Il avait mal ? Hadès leur aurait menti ? Et lui-même, son meilleur ami, n'avait même pas vu le mal qui le rongea depuis tout ce temps ? Mille et une questions traversèrent son esprit au même moment, il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir normalement.

Kardia profita du regard de son ami pour lui prendre la main...il la pose délicatement contre son cœur.

-Il souffre de ne plus pouvoir être à tes côtés...maintenant qu'il est guéri il aurait aimé partagé tellement de moments avec toi...encore meilleures qu'avant. Mais depuis maintenant trois jours, une blessure commence à s'ouvrir...et je n'arrive pas à la soigner. Degel...

Kardia se rapprocha du visage de son compagnon...leur premier face à face depuis maintenant plus de 200 ans.

-Tu veux bien encore m'aider à le soigner...une dernière fois ?

Degel détourna rapidement son visage, ses longues mèches vertes lui cachèrent les yeux. Il resta silencieux un long moment, ce qui inquiéta Kardia.

-Hé, Degel ?

-Abruti...

-Hein ?

Le visage de Degel était aussi rouge que brûlant,ses yeux brillaient. Il mis sa main sur sa joue en essayant, du mieux qu'il pouvait, de se calmer.

-Qu'est ce que tu veut que je réponde à ça ?

Kardia réalisa le discours qu'il venait de tenir, aussi embarrassé que son particulier. Il lâcha la main de Degel, se mis dos à celui-ci et commença à marmonner des choses aussi incompréhensibles qu'elles semblaient grossières. Il se calmit enfin pour crier.

-Mais je suis un abruti, c'est pas possible ! Donner une déclaration pareil...Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bu ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Kardia n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour que Degel passa ses mains autour de son cou pour ensuite déposé délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du Scorpion. Celui-ci ne comprit pas sur le coup ce qui lui arrivait..était-ce vraiment Degel qui l'embrassait ? Tout ressemblait bien trop à un rêve pour être réel.

Degel mis fin à ce baiser avant même que le Scorpion ne réagisse. Il lâcha Kardia puis baissa la tête. Celui-ci ne bougea toujours pas. L'ancien gardien du onzième temple releva le menton, il sourit avec douceur à l'ancien gardien du huitième.

-Merci !

Ce fut les seules paroles, qui arrivèrent aux oreilles du bouleversé Scorpion. Degel se retourna, près à rentrer chez lui, une main le retenu par la taille pour ensuite le coller contre un corps chaud et un cœur qui s'emballait.

-Kardia ? Quelque chose ne va p... ?

Ne laissant même pas le temps au Verseau de finir sa phrase que l'ardent Scorpion l'embrassa, sa langue cherchait à pénétrer et à trouver celle de son partenaire. Degel se laissa faire, il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour la laisser passer et s'offrir à elle. Leurs langues jouaient, se battaient, pour ensuite se dorloter et enfin encore jouer. Ce baiser aurait put encore durer longtemps si le verseau n'entreprit pas une action. L'action de descendre sa main gauche vers le bas du dos. du Scorpion. Ce dernier, sensitive, eut un léger gémissement de surprise. Le verseau le fixa d'abord étonné, pour laisser place à l'amusement.

-Allons Kardia, ne me dit pas qu'une légère caresse suffit à t'exciter ?

-Tu me défie ?

Les aimants s'échangèrent un regard déterminé. Ils reprirent le baiser là où il s'était arrêté, Kardia laissa une main se promener sur le léger tissu qui couvrait Degel avant de la glisser en dessous. Celui-ci fut surpris, le Scorpion était joueur et cette réaction lui plu. Il commença à suivre, avec un effleurement les traits de la musculature de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce même homme déclara quelque peu apeuré :

-Attend ! Attend ! Kardia ! Je ne pense pas que...

Degel détourna vite le regard, le visage aussi rouge que l'attaque de son compagnon. Le regard interrogé, Kardia fit sa propre conclusion.

-Hm, je comprend...continuer devant ton temple n'est pas la meilleure solution. Rentrons vite à l'intérieur avant que je perde tout contrôle !

Degel ria à ses mots, lui-même n'avait même plus remarqué qu'ils étaient dehors. A l'intérieur, le maître des lieux ouvrit sa chambre et y convia son invité. Celui-ci porta son hôte tel la princesse qu'il représentait à ses yeux pour ensuite l'allonger sur le lit. Il se plaça juste au dessus de lui et le contempla...pendant longtemps. Il sourit, il était tous simplement heureux. Degel lui rendu ce sourire et approcha son visage du sien pour lui voler un léger baiser, aussi tendre que l'était son donneur.

-Degel ?

-Hm ?

-Je te veux !

A l'écoute de cette phrase, Degel écarquilla les yeux et sentit ses joues brûler. Il savait à quoi s'attendre mais pas à ce que Kardia le lui dise aussi directement. Comme quoi, malgré tous ces moments passé ensemble, le Scorpion pouvait toujours le surprendre. Le Verseau se pencha doucement vers l'oreille de celui-ci et murmura, du bouts des lèvres...

-Alors prends-moi...

Il défia, avec tendresse, son partenaire du regard. Il s'allongea ensuite, observant les réactions de son impatient passionné. Elles ne se firent pas attendre, ses mains rapides glissèrent jusqu'en bas du ventre de l'ancien Chevalier du Verseau pour ensuite se refermer dessus.

-Khh !

-Hé, et tu disais que c'est moi qui m'excitait trop vite mon petit rat de bibliothèque ?!

-Tu l'es...tout autant que moi...mon impulsif gamin immature !

Degel contre attaqua en coinçant son genou entre les jambes du Scorpion. Il en lâcha un léger gémissement. Les deux chevaliers continuèrent de se chercher, de jouer et de se chamailler non sans oublier de s'embrasser...tendrement, passionnément et amoureusement. Kardia pris l'initiative de vite déshabiller son « rat de bibliothèque » comme il l'appelait. Chose qui ne plu pas à ce dernier qui renversa la situation en se faisant rouler, lui et son « Impulsif gamin immature » comme il l'appelait, pour que celui-ci atterrisse sur le dos et que l'aîné, de quelque mois certes, prenne le dessus. Il commença par ôter délicatement le haut, trop large, de son camarade pour ensuite déposer quelques baisers sur cette peau lisse qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'arrêta au niveau du nombril pour directement y plonger sa langue.

-Degel...

Il suça pendant quelques temps la cicatrice laissé par la naissance du scorpion pendant que sa main gauche partit jouée avec les tétons dressé par l'excitation de la situation. Kardia commença à donner quelques coups de reins. Un violent fit crier d'étonnement le Verseau.

-Hé, t'es sérieux ?

-Je m'excuse de ma conduite mon petit Degel mais tu m'excites fortement...

Degel soupira, s'en suivit un léger ricanement de la part des deux compères. L'hôte de la demeure s'installa confortablement sur le bassin de son invité.

-Hé ?

Kardia, rouge de plaisir sentit vite le désir monter encore lorsque que son « Petit Degel » commença à se frotter à lui..d'abord doucement pour enfin accélérer le rythme. Celui-ci arrivait à contenir ses geintes alors que lui...laissa tous sortir, aussi bien ses gémissement que ses grognements.

-Je...Je ne peux plus...

Le Scorpion se releva vite sur ses coudes, surprenant la personne qui occupait son bassin au passage, il déboutonna vite son jean pour s'en débarrasser et fit de même avec le pantalon de son partenaire. Ce qui fit glisser celui-ci sur le côté, il se releva ensuite, curieux de voir la suite. Kardia descendit sans gêne son boxer. L'ex gardien du onzième temple contempla alors le « monstre » que possédait Kardia. Il l'avait déjà vu bien sur...mais pas dans cet état d'alerte. Le possesseur de ce « monstre » fixa Degel avec envie. Le Verseau comprit, le Scorpion était sans gêne mais il y avait des limites, et il retira de lui même son boxer. Ce fut au tour de Kardia d'admirer l'espace intime qui se tenait devant lui. Ce corps nu lui donnait envie...

-Kardia ?

Kardia sursauta, il était partis loin dans son observation. Degel continua donc, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Cette chose me fait peur...

Cette réplique lâcha un rire de la part du Scorpion, il s'approcha ensuite de son Verseau pour lui faire partager un doux baiser.

-Ne t'en fait pas, bientôt tu va l'adorer !

Degel baissa les yeux et commença à écarter les jambes. Il mis une main sur l'épaule de Kardia. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas, il désirait ce moment.

-Sois doux...d'accord ?

-Tu peut compter sur moi...

A ces mots, l'ex Chevalier du Scorpion se laissa glisser sur le corps du Verseau, laissant quelques marques sur son territoire et s'attardant près de sa virilité.

-Hé Degel, elle est pas mal la tienne non plus...

-Kardia !

-C'est bon, je me tais, je me tais.

Il avait accompagné le tous d'un petit rire moqueur. Il arriva à l'intimité du Verseau. Après avoir contempler l'étroite entrer, il donna quelques coups de langue aux extrémités...avant de s'y attaquer directement. Degel, malgré qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de camoufler sa voix, soupirait et gémissait aux contact de l'organe buccale de son aimé. Celui-ci se releva doucement pour se mettre face au Verseau. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et, sans que Degel ne s'y prépare, inséra un doigt. Celui-ci se crispa de douleur. Kardia continua ses vas et viens tout en embrassant son Chevalier. Remarquant qu'il se calmait un peu, Kardia mis fin à son baiser.

-Tout va bien ? Pas trop désagréable ?

-Hinhin, toujours des questions étranges avec toi...

-Hé ! C'est pas étrange, c'est...

Degel embrassa doucement son Scorpion avant de lui faire signe de continuer. Kardia inséra alors un deuxième doigt, suivis de près par un troisième. Degel gémis sous le coup et donna de légers coups de reins. Le Scorpion en conclut qu'il était près. Il retira les trois petits intrus du Verseau pour laisser place à un plus gros.

-Près ?

Avec un léger signe de tête, Degel lui fit signe. Kardia commença alors, lentement mais sûrement, à entrer. La sensation était étrange...chaude, étroite et humide. Encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Sous la douleur, L'ex Gardien de la Onzième maison se crispa, laissant échappant un court cris de douleur. Kardia s'arrêta net...

-Degel ? Ça va ? Répond-moi ! Si t'as trop mal...

-Arrête...Hnn...de poser plusieurs questions à la fois...Vas-y Kardia, j'ai confiance en toi alors...ais confiance en moi, d'accord ?

Kardia hocha la tête positivement et, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, continua sa pénétration. Il commença de délicates caresses sur le membre délaissé du Verseau. Pour celui-ci, La douleur partie peu à peu pour laisser place au plaisir...

-Hh !

L'ardent Scorpion s'agrippa aux draps, en sueur et les yeux remplis de désir. Il se retenait. Il ne voulait pas faire mal à Degel. Et ça, l'ex Verseau l'avait comprit. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du Scorpion pour ensuite le faire rouler sur le côté, sans se séparer évidemment.

-OUAH !

-Quel magnifique cri Kardia...

Assis sur son désormais amant, Degel pris appuis sur son ventre et commença à s'introduire de lui-même la virilité de Kardia.. La faisant partir puis revenir pour enfin repartir. Les grognements du Scorpion se firent entendre, bien que la plupart étaient camouflés par les cris du Verseau.

-Gnn, si tu voulais que ce soit plus sauvage. T'avait qu'à demander !

Degel défia son homme du regard.

-Je ne suis pas aussi passif que tu ne le crois Kardia !

Eh oui, malgré tous ces moments passé ensemble : Degel trouvait encore le moyen de surprendre Kardia. Ceci l'émoustillait du plus haut point. Il se lécha la lèvre supérieur. Il se leva brusquement, ce qui fit de peu tomber Degel, il rattrapa son Verseau. Lui échangea un langoureux baiser avant d'entreprendre une série de vas et viens plus rapides, plus violents, plus désireux. Degel s'agrippa aux dos de celui-ci, laissant de belles marques rouges sur son territoire. Il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il se passait, où il était...Il n'y avait plus que Kardia et lui. Les mouvements se faisaient plus profonds encore. Tous ses sens en éveils, alors que le plaisir avait définitivement pris le pas sur la douleur, Degel pressa un peu plus le bassin de son partenaire entre ses jambes et commença à onduler le sien, cherchant à trouver le même rythme. Laissant toujours échapper de longs gémissements qui se faisaient toujours plus forts. Le Scorpion vint se nicher dans son cou, savourant chaque parcelles de peaux de ses lèvres et de ses dents. Petit à Petit, leurs mouvements s'accordèrent, Kardia serra ses hanches contre celles de son amant et accéléra encore le rythme. Degel emprisonna les lèvres libre du scorpion contre les siennes, étouffant de lourds cris de plaisirs. Leurs corps brûlaient comme leurs entrailles, leurs chaires, leurs sens, leurs cœurs...ne laissant place qu'au plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'étreignirent plus encore, sans que leurs lèvres ne se quittent. Les vagues de plaisirs se firent de plus en plus fortes, et quand enfin la jouissance les posséda, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Kardia sentit le corps de Degel se resserrer sur lui ainsi que tous leurs muscles se contracter. Leur dernier cri raisonna à l'unisson...

Délicatement, Degel se rallongea, haletant, sur les draps. Kardia se retira et s'allongea près de lui. Il profita du corps encore chaud de son amant pour se blottir contre lui. Degel déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Ils attendirent de reprendre leur respirations.

-Kardia ?

-Hmm ?

-Je...

Un long silence s'installa, Kardia s'appuya sur ses coudes et questionna son interlocuteur du regard. Celui-ci le regarda avec tendresse avant de se prononcer.

-Je t'aime...

Le Scorpion sentit ses yeux brûler, tout devint flou autour de lui. De chaudes larmes alors, sans même crier gardes, coulèrent Le Verseau, inquiet, se releva pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Kardia lui sourit bêtement pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras.

-Hinhin ! Je T'aime aussi !

Les deux tourtereaux s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Complices et heureux comme jamais. Ce fut après cette romantique, et chaude, nuit que les deux amants redevinrent aussi proches qu'avant, même plus...bien plus.

_** Fin!**_

* * *

Et voilaa ! Bon, un couple plutôt canon lorsqu'on regarde bien mais ils le valent bien

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Milo – Et merci qui ?

Camus – Merci moi !

Milo – HEIN ?!


End file.
